


Happy Birthday Cat

by MsMonroe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Happy Birthday Calista Flockhart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMonroe/pseuds/MsMonroe
Summary: In the honor of Calista Flockhart’s Birthday I thought it best to create a very bold twist on Kara and celebrate Cat’s birthday the proper way.





	Happy Birthday Cat

Cat Grant hates birthdays. Hates the idea of celebrating a year closer to death. Hates that everyone is inclined to give someone a gift because of what? Chivalry is dead. So that’s why no one knows it’s Cat’s birthday because no person on this planet is nice enough to care. Well no one besides Kara. 

It was bound to happen sooner or later. Letting Kara handle her life inside and out but what was not supposed to happen was for Kara to care but Kara always cares. The girl is walking ball of sunshine in off the rack clothing. But what really really wasn’t supposed to happen was for Cat Grant to care for the girl too. That was not supposed to happen not when Kara showed up in her poor choice of clothing at 10:15 with her adorkable toothy grin and red tinted cheeks… eyes that held the stars in them. No caring for the girl was not okay. To make matters worse is that the she goes prancing and parading around the office with her megawatt smile and model legs… I didn’t say that leaving trails of heart eyes as she moves along… not Supergirl my ass. 

It was Cat’s birthday again it was sickening to know she was excited at what this year would bring. What Kara would get her. The gifts seem to get better and better each year but telling Kara that was not an option. She covered her squeal with a sigh as the elevator doors opened. She was partially aware of what today was. Actually that was a lie she has no clue what today was she’d been working her ass off covering the slack of the office. Who knows it could be a weekend day or a weekday.  
“Tessmacher!” The frail blonde emerged by her side bumbling off apologies about something about the coffee temperature. Well that’s familiar… “Eve did you make this?” I rolled the actually adequate coffee around my tongue… really this a little too familiar.  
“Well. Well I mean not exactly. It was on my desk when I walked in with your name on it… I-” She stumbled over her words even I could tell she was trying her best to lie.  
“Hmm very well then.”  
“Ms. Grant don’t go in your office yet.”  
“Evert I paid for this building and pay you so I don’t think you can tell me what to do!”  
“No I mean really Ms. Grant don’t go in there. There was this umm umm bug really huge and well I had to call someone and then I just decided it would be best if I just got the whole office sprayed so umm… umm now it’s um airing out…” She lies almost as bad as Kara. She could be like Kara if she was hotter… also I did not say that. Eve’s phone went off and I could almost see the relief wash over her.  
“Ms. Grant I way informed you can go in your office now. Sorry to keep you out here for so long.” I hummed finally being able to leave the inside of my damn elevator. I don’t know what I was expecting. A whole damn party being thrown in my office or a thousand puppies adjourning the floor. Something big and grand but nothing seemed out of order. Well damn. Kara gets a promotion and suddenly I mean nothing.  
I walked into the office blinking back the tears that threatened to fall.  
“Ms. Grant?” I gestured for Eve to come in not trusting myself to look up. “These came in for you. Eve came in holding a huge bouquet there must have been at least fifty flowers. All roses of different colors. “Hold on Ms. Grant there’s more.” I looked up from the flowers that were laying across my desk. “Ms. Grant I’m gonna set these down here and put the bourbon at your bar. She set down chocolates and more flowers holdin-  
“Eve let me see that bottle!” I gasped no trying to mask that one this is an expensive bottle and rare. It’s not just bourbon heavens no. This is the Eagle Rare Single Barrel Kentucky Straight Bourbon Whiskey wow. “Eve who are these from?” Surely it isn’t Kara by better and better I meant like a card being upgraded to a card and chocolate not a million dollars worth of stuff.  
“She doesn’t know Ms. Grant. But I do?” I take back every insult I’ve ever said about Kara’s clothing I’d give a million bucks if that meant Kara would go change into one of those awful cardigans. Because Kara Danvers is not supposed to be wearing a black Valentino dress and heels hair put up into an impeccable updo. Is it hot in here? Damn she’s hot. I didn’t say that…  
“Oh do you Keira. Well by all means enlighten the crowd on who sent these gifts.”  
“Well it was obviously someone who knows what you like must be someone who cares about you.”  
“Maybe it’s Max…” Eve piped in before bolting out the office at Cat’s glare.  
Kara sauntered over picking up the flowers and chocolate. “Happy Birthday, Ms. Grant.”  
Kara Danvers has game… I’m a goner. “You know you’re gonna need a vase or several vases for these. Oh looky here have you seen the messages on the flowers?”  
Faking is not something Kara is good at but I have to admit this was a step up. “Kara I don’t understand why you do this or me?”  
“Do what Ms. Grant give you birthday gifts. Well reason one is because I want to. Ms-”  
“Come to the balcony Kara.” I took in the growing amount of people in the bullpen though no one dared to look in the office. Once out on the balcony Kara sat down on the edge. “What the hell Kara are you crazy!”  
“Stop Ms. Grant. You and I both know if I were to fall I would go unharmed. Oh looky there another birthday gift!”  
“Kara…”  
“You know Ms. Grant. It was worth it to see you walk into your office and realize nothing was there. But you were wrong. You didn’t look.” How could she possibly drop the bomb like that and go about her business as if it hadn’t happened?  
“Kara…”  
“Did you check your drawer I bet you didn’t.” That was a matter of a different thing.  
“Kara Danvers! Stop talking for one second. I know your mind is full of beautiful things to saw and god I could listen to you talk for hours but-” I said that aloud didn’t I…  
“Ms. Grant…” Nothing registered in her eyes that screamed acceptance only shock. Sheer shock. I couldn’t deal with rejection so I got up and did what I do best shut myself off.  
“Cat if you walk out of that door I’ll jump off of this ledge and I guess we’ll have to hope the impact doesn’t kill me. Now come here.”  
“Kara I’m not sitting on the edge with you.” I was still shocked by the use of my name and the potential threat. But the fear of heights sobered me up rather quickly.  
“Oh c’mon Cat I promise you won’t fall. It reminds me of flying.”  
“Don’t you have a job to get to?”  
“No. Not everyone works on the weekends Cat.” Oh right it’s Saturday.  
“Then why is the office full?”  
“Cat. I think you should just stop trying to avoid confronting what you said. In my defense it took you a damn long time to finally admit it.” She hopped off of the edge making an advance towards me.  
“Kara we really shouldn’t… the office.”  
“Is empty. Everyone is home.”  
“But Eve and the others…”  
“Eve she was apart of the ruse as were the other people…”  
“You confused me into thinking it was just a normal work day just to pull off your little birthday surprise.” Her face only mere inches away. Close enough to kiss all I would have to do is lean closer.  
“Well Cat Grant only deserves the best.” With that I did lean closer cupping her cheeks. An eagerness and hunger leaving no room for tentativeness or regrets. I pulled back to take a breath which was cut short by a moan.  
“Kara…”  
“Yes. Ms. Grant.” The words whispered between the bites she was leaving on my neck.  
“God. Kara not on the balcony.” If she continued any further the balcony couch would have to make due as a bed.  
“Oh but Ms. Grant you have all of your gifts here. How ever will we make it to your apartment?”  
“Screw the gifts we can get them tomorrow!”  
“What about your nice bottle of Whiskey and you-” I leaned in capturing her lips. “Fly us there Supergirl. You're not in the business of denying me what I want Keira? Are you?” She inhaled deeply eyes darkening even further as she did so.  
“No.” She wrapped her arms around my waist my arms instinctively wrapping around her neck burying my face in the long expanse of exposed skin.


End file.
